The Lewdinator (A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction)
by SpookDude
Summary: (WARNING: contains some fetishes and lewding, you have been warned) Vexen creates a glove named The Lewdinator 63, a device capable of bending a male's gender and making their clothing lewd. After hearing of its completion after overhearing a conversation between Vexen and Xemnas. Marluxia hatches a plan to steal the glove and uses it to lewd all the members, even himself.
1. The Birth Of The Lewdinator

In the Castle that Never Was, which was located in The World That Never Was, The Chilly Academic, Vexen, had just finished making his newest creation, the Lewdinator 63. The Lewdinator was a glove which can fire a beam of darkness at its target, turning them into female versions of themselves. They also get lewd versions of their current clothing too, if used on a non female, it'll only change their clothing, the glove also looks like a Nintendo Power Glove. The only differences being there's a huge X on the knuckle area and the area where the buttons are have been replaced with different types of switches, along with the iconic nobody penis thing on it.

Vexen: "At last, I've done it, I've finished the Lewdinator 63! This beautiful device will be enough to satisfy anyone's needs!"

The Mad Scientist placed the glove on a table, which had blueprints, playboy magazines and coffee. He began to cackle loudly, the sound of his laughter could be heard throughout the castle.

Xigbar: "Hey, Asshole! Cut it out already, people are trying to sleep! Including me!"

Vexen stopped, then took a deep breath, slightly displeased with what the eyepatch wearing freeshooter said to him.

Vexen: "Ugh, I got too carried away again, why do I always do that!? No matter, everyone will finally learn of my great creation, The Lewdinator!!!"

And so, with a delightful laugh, Vexen decided to have the first sleep he had in weeks. He slowly walked over to his bed and got into it, then drifted off to sleep, unaware of what events he had just set into motion...


	2. Vexen Demonstrates the Lewdinator

Vexen awoke the next morning due to hearing his ear killing alarm clock. He awoke with a jolt and grabbed the alarm clock, throwing it across the room in a fit of rage.

Vexen: Scilence, you obnoxious, loud, ear killing abomimation, i will wake up when I want to!

Vexen already felt stressed out by that blasted clock screaming into his ear drums, he got out of bed and eyed the glove that was laying on the large table in the corner of the room, where he put his blueprints for smaller projects. Vexen's room was huge, it had a secret laboratory under the bed, a couple of tubes to put the humanoids he makes (Like Xion) and a couple of other things. Vexen got out of bed approached the Lewdinator and picked it up, remembering what he was going to do.

Vexen: O-Oh, that's right, I was going to show Lord Xemnas my new creation. Hopefully, this will satisfy him.

He walked out of the room with the glove on his hand, excited to tell Xemnas about his newest creation. While the 30 year old scientist was running to The Brink of Despair, he failed to notice The Graceful Assasain, Marluxia, standing near the small hallway leading to Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts worshipping area. He was interested in the gizmo that was on Vexen's arm and decided to follow him, wanting to know more about this strange creation made by The Chilly Academic. He hid somewhere and listened in on what conversation The Superior Inbetween would have with the Cold Hearted Bastard.

Vexen: My Lord! I have arrived with the project I've been working on.

Xemnas, who had heard what Vexen said, turned around to listen to what The Chilly Academic had to show him.

Xemnas: Yes, Vexen? What new creation of yours' do you have to showcase to me? Just remember I am busy praising the love of my life.

Vexen: My lord, i have come up with a marvelous new invention that will surely benefit everyone in the castle. I call it, The Lewdinator 63!

Xemnas: Ah, Yes, the project you told me about a month ago, but, may I ask why it looks like a Power Glove?

Vexen: Superior, Do you remember the Infinity Ganulet? The greatest things in the universe are often big enough for the hand, like the Keyblade. This device is powerful enough to take over the Universe!

Xemnas: Yes; I can see your point, Number Four. But, I require you to explain the concept of your strange device.

Vexen: Certainty, Superior! Now, the way that this device works is like this!

Vexen presses a directional pad on The Lewdinator and aims it at Xemnas, then presses a button beside the switch. Vexen aims the glove at The Superior's head and obtains information about what Xemnas' "Interests" are.

Xemnas: What was...What did you do, Number Four? Answer me!

Vexen: I digged into your mind and looked at your fetish, I never knew you were into girls wearing Playboy Bunny Suits

Xemnas: W-Well, The rack is defintently the best part about them, the view truly is a sight to see. But, enough about that, If I continue to speak about them any longer, My...Ethereal Blade will...

Vexen: Expand?

Xemnas: Yes, N-Number four, you are correct. Now, showcase the glove's capabilities before I lose my paitence

Vexen:O-Oh, Right, Curtainly, Superior! I'll use it right now, just wait there.

Vexen quickly presses another directional pad and aims the Lewdinator at Xemnas, then pressed a button, shooting a beam of darkness at The Superior Inbetween. Suddenly, an aura of darkness surrounded Xemnas as he slowly transformed into a girl. After the transformation finished, Xemnas transformed into a female, he now had breasts, a pretty big ass, thick thighs, longer hair and a feminine voice, his body was also pretty feminine too.

Xemnas: What the...? are these t-the effects of your glove, Vexen?

Vexen: Yes, Superior, this is the power of my device! Does its satisfy your...desires?

Xemnas: Yes, it satisfies them quite a lot. But, can it revert me back to my original appearance?

Vexen:Of course, Give me a moment.

Vexen pressed down on the directional pad on the glove, then pressed the button he used to turn Xemnas into a female. Xemnas then turned back into a male, the bunny suit turning back into his cloak.

Vexen: was the demonstration of my newest creation a wonderful sensation?

Xemnas: Yes, it was. It satisfied my desires to be one of them, the suit felt nice and tight around my slender body~

Vexen: O-Oh, how...good to hear, may I excuse myself, Superior?

Xemnas: Yes, Number Four, you may. Give me a day to think about what I will do with your glove.

Vexen, who didn't need to hear how Xemnas felt about his transformation, quickly walked away from the Superior Inbetween and out of the Brink of Dispair. Marluxia made his epic escape after he heard Vexen ask to leave, he needed The Lewdinator and he needed it now...


End file.
